


In Which Adaar Forgot To Tell His Mum He Joined The Inquisition

by radvsblue



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blind Character, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvsblue/pseuds/radvsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sok Adaar gets a surprise visit from his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Adaar Forgot To Tell His Mum He Joined The Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles and I'm sorry
> 
> Just wanted to write something quick about Sok and his mum
> 
> Tavia isn't really Sok's mum. She was a chantry sister in the town that Sok's mum, Ozet, ended up at. His father died while they were escaping the Qun/Ben-Hassrath, so Tavia helped Ozet during her last few months of pregnancy and continued to help her when Sok was born, so Sok came to think of Tavia as his second mother. Ozet died during the Fifth Blight, and Sok felt guilty relying on Tavia to care for him so he joined a mercenary group
> 
> Also, he's blind but that's not really focused on at all in this fic
> 
> If you want to know more about Sok Adaar, check [here](http://radvsblue.tumblr.com/tagged/sok%20adaar)

"SOK ADAAR!"

Despite it having been nearly six years since he last heard that voice in person, Sok would never forget it. Nor the terror that such a tone brought.

"Shit," he mumbles, trying to make a hasty escape to save his poor ears from a good pinching, but he was still getting used to Skyhold, so instead of the quick escape he'd been hoping for he instead managed to trip over a misplaced stone and loose his balance. In the time it took him to regain his footing, the woman managed to catch up and grab one of his ears before he could properly right himself.

"Ow!"

She's so much shorter than he remembered. Not only did his ear hurt from where she had yet to let go, but the way he had to bend so that she could pinch his ear hurt his back more than he remembered it ever having hurt before. Maybe he'd gotten taller? Or all this demon slaying was taking more of a toll on him than he'd thought.

"Hi, mum," he says quietly, certain that many of the Inquisition's eyes were on them. He could hear Bull and his Charger's laughing from the direction of the tavern.

"Don't you 'hi, mum' me!" Tavia yells, and Sok winces. "Six years! Six years, young man! No visits! I knew I never should have let you join that mercenary group!"

"I'm an adult now, mum, this is hardly necessary," he mumbles, embarrassed to be such a part of the scene she was undoubtedly causing. "Can you please let go now?"

She does and Sok straightens himself, rubbing gently at his ear. Tavia sighs loudly, clearly still displeased, but she hugs him anyway. He hugs her back immediately and realizes just how much he'd missed this.

"I missed you," he tells her. "I'm sorry I don't visit more often."

"Oh, Sok, I missed you too. So much," she whispers and he hugs her just a bit tighter. "And I know visiting is difficult for you, but I wish you had at least told me about this."

Sok winces and pulls back. In truth, she was probably right. He should have mentioned in one of his letters that he was working with the Inquisition and trying to save the world, but he hadn't wanted to worry her. He tells her as much.

"Oh, please!" Tavia sighs and hits his arm. "I'm practically your mother! It's my job to worry! Now, come on. The least you can do is show me around."

Tavia takes his arm and begins walking, barely giving him enough time to strap his staff to his back before setting the pace. For an old woman, she was still surprisingly quick on her feet.

For all the grief that she continued to give him during his visit, Sok was happy to have her there. His life was pretty confusing at the moment, but hearing an old voice and being able to reconnect with his mother after so many years made things easier.

When she keeps insisting that she's just staying for one more week, Sok goes along with it. He doesn't want her to leave either.


End file.
